


Самый верный враг

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Враг. Он ближе лучшего друга. Ближе брата. Ближе возлюбленной. Самые верные враги — они судьба друг друга. И Северус уже сделал свой выбор. И он знал: этот выбор — единственно правильный.





	Самый верный враг

_Друзья и влюбленные, запутавшись в паутине взаимного долга,_  
_лгут бесконечно, и лишь враги говорят правду друг другу._ (с)

Северус Снейп ненавидел Сириуса Блэка. О да, это была прекрасная ненависть! Сильнее этого чувства Северус, как ему казалось, ничего не испытывал. Даже любовь к Лили по сравнению с нею была ничто. Вначале он считал это просто брезгливостью. Потом — отвращением. Позже — презрением. Но в один прекрасный день он наконец понял: это ненависть. И Сириус Блэк — враг. Его _самый верный враг_.

Как сказала эта псина незадолго до смерти, «только враги говорят друг другу правду». Прошло уже два года после его гибели, тогда, в том безумном мае. Май Снейп не любил. Он вообще не любил весну. И всё, что с ней связано…

_Северус тяжело вздохнул. И надо ж было устроить это собрание Ордена именно сегодня! Зельевар прибыл на Гриммо 12, когда там ещё никого не было. Кроме Блэка, естественно._

_Они сидели на кухне. Вдвоём._

_— Вот уж не ожидал, что ты явишься первым, Нюниус, — Блэк криво усмехнулся и достал бутылку огневиски, видимо, припрятанную._

_— Алкоголизм — самое оно для наследника древнего рода, — съязвил Снейп. — Ты, как я вижу, совсем опустился._

_— Нюниус, заткнись, прошу тебя._

_— Ох, Блэк, пьянство, пожалуй, единственно доступное для тебя на данный момент занятие. Всё равно в этом доме ты больше ничего не можешь. Даже выйти отсюда, — Северус обнажил в ухмылке жёлтые зубы._

_Сириус побледнел и угрожающе поднялся из-за стола. Но, видимо, алкоголь уже подействовал, — Блэк несколько секунд удерживал на недруге мутный неприязненный взгляд, а потом, покачнувшись, хлопнулся обратно на стул и захохотал своим лающим смехом._

_— Я сегодня добрый даже бить тебя не буду… Н-нюниус. Не хочешь выпить? А, забыл, ты же у нас трезвенник и язвенник._

_Блэк выдержал паузу, потом снова заговорил:_

_— А ведь ты, Снейп, прекрасно понимаешь, отчего я пью. Один единственный. И говоришь. Сказать почему? Да потому что только враги знают друг друга по-настоящему и только они искренни друг с другом. Чёрт возьми, да мне иногда кажется, что ты мой близнец! Слава Мерлину, это не так. Не хотел бы я выглядеть так же отвратительно как ты… Ой, Нюнчик, да не бледней ты так. Или всё-таки хочешь подраться? Это без проблем, всегда готов, — Блэк отсалютовал бутылкой и сделал глоток._

_Северус потрясённо уставился на него. Он не привык видеть такого Блэка — спокойного и даже размышляющего. Вот только думает он совсем… не в ту степь._

_— Нюниус, не обращай внимания, я просто пьян. Но знаешь, что я тебе скажу: я безумно рад, что ты мой враг._

_В холле послышался хлопок аппарации. Сириус спрятал бутылку в один из шкафчиков и вышел с кухни, а через секунду Снейп услышал, как Блэк о чём-то беседует со своим драгоценным Люпином…_

Северусу запомнился тот разговор, но странно, что именно сегодня он всплыл в памяти. Неужели Блэк тогда говорил серьёзно?.. Да нет, это невозможно. Да и глупо, к тому же…

Так хочется покоя! Но Поттер с этой своей компанией… постоянно приходится держать под контролем, следить, всё ли с ними в порядке. Уж скорей бы это все закончилось, что ли… Мерлин, как же он временами ненавидел Дамблдора, который, даже теперь, после смерти, истязал его какими-то сумасбродными просьбами…

Этой ночью Северусу снился донельзя странный сон. Он шёл во тьме, пытаясь найти что-то, причём сам не знал, что именно. И где-то совсем рядом слышался ненавистный лающий смех, тот самый, а потом и голос: «Последняя игра… и ты отнюдь не ферзь, мой брат…»

* * *

Он умер. Северус это знал, чувствовал… Каждой клеточкой. Наконец-то настанет покой, которого он так долго ждал. Глаза открывать было лень. Какая разница, как выглядит этот загробный мир?.. Да к тому же Северуса скорее всего ждал ад. А встречаться с Дьяволом большого желания не было.

— Снейп, давай-ка ты наконец откроешь глаза, а то у меня к тебе дельце одно. Безотлагательное.  
Ненавистный голос! И Северус знал, кому он принадлежит.

— Блэк, неужели мне от тебя даже здесь не избавиться?

— А то! Мы же с тобой две стороны одной медали. Потому-то меня и послали с тобой переговорить. Лили с Джеймсом Ремуса встречают, а Дамблдор…

— Как? Люпин тоже? — Северус наконец открыл глаза и огляделся. Он был на вокзале Кинг-Кросс. 

Рядом, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Блэк. И выглядел он молодым, весёлым и каким-то... _умиротворённым_. В его синие глаза вернулся тот шалый огонь, который Северус замечал ещё в школе. Потом, — когда Блэк вернулся из Азкабана, — пламя потухло. Что неудивительно.

— Да, — Блэк отвёл взгляд, голос его еле заметно дрогнул. — И Ремус, и Тонкс… И ещё многие.

— Понятно, — хмуро откликнулся Снейп. — А почему мы здесь?

— Это своеобразное чистилище для волшебников. Те, чьё время пришло, _отправляются в путь_ отсюда.

— А сопровождение обязательно? — поморщился Северус.

— Для избранных, — усмехнулся Блэк, — на самом деле тебя очень хотел встретить директор. Но ему необходимо поговорить с Гарри, именно сейчас, вот он меня и попросил.

— Поттер умер? — спросил Снейп и неожиданно почувствовал странную горечь и какое-то болезненное опустошение.

— Нет. К счастью, с Гарри всё в порядке. Его время ещё не пришло. Так же как и твоё, Снейп, — Сириус многозначительно посмотрел на недруга.

— То есть?

— Всё просто, — Блэк усмехнулся. — У тебя есть два варианта: либо _вернуться_, потому что _твоё время ещё не настало_, либо всё-таки отправиться на поезде, который вот-вот прибудет. 

Выбор за тобой, Снейп. Я здесь, чтобы довести это до твоего сведения.

— Когда прибывает поезд?

— Нюниус, чёрт возьми! Старина Альбус расшвыривал нас, как шахматные фигуры, и разменивал, как сикли. Скольких он потерял, хотя мог сберечь? Наше поколение _вымерло_. Почти все погибли. И у тебя, Снейп, — у тебя одного! — есть шанс вернуться. И помочь стать настоящими тем, кто пришёл после нас. Молодому поколению, которое пока мало что может. Ты должен, Снейп. Должен. Ради них. Да и ради самого себя. Неужели не хочешь пожить нормальной жизнью? Без войны, без крови? Сделай это. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради нас. Проживи эту жизнь за нас!

Сириус всё говорил, и говорил, и Снейп в ужасе понял: Блэк может читать его как книгу. И это ошеломляло. Удивляло. Восхищало.

— Блэк…

— Нет, конечно, я не вправе тебя заставить, — вздохнул Сириус, — ты просто подумай и реши. А мне пора. Прощай, мой враг. Удачи тебе. И всех благ…

Снейп оторопело смотрел вслед уходящему Блэку. Что он только что сказал?!

Неожиданно Сириус обернулся и улыбнулся — задорно и лукаво:

— Не смотри на меня так, всё просто: ты — моя судьба, а я — твоя. До следующей встречи в новой жизни, Снейп. Решай…

Северус уже успел всё решить. Враг. Он ближе лучшего друга. Ближе брата. Ближе возлюбленной. Самые верные враги — они судьба друг друга. И Северус уже сделал свой выбор. И он знал: этот выбор — единственно правильный.

* * *

Гарри Поттер строго смотрел на своих сыновей.

Джеймс, растрёпанный пуще обычного, сжимал оторванный от куртки младшего брата рукав; Альбус вымок до нитки — сразу видно, его добросовестно искупали в снегу. При этом сорванцы выглядели так, будто собирались окончательно растерзать и утопить друг друга.

— Н-н-ну?.. — забирая у старшего сына рукав, угрожающе спросил Гарри.

— Он меня достал! — гаркнул Джеймс и плюхнулся на ступеньку крыльца. — Слизеринец мерзопакостный! — парнишка вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Пап, он швырял в меня какими-то взрывающимися зельями!

— Где взял? — коротко обратился Поттер к младшему.

— Ловкость рук, папа, ловкость рук, — мальчишка дёрнул плечом. — Я их сам приготовил, честно! Только из запасов тёти Гермионы кое-что э-э-э…позаимствовал. И ещё, я должен заметить, твой сын и, к сожалению, мой брат — весьма нервное, инфантильное и заносчивое существо. Сразу видно — гриффиндорец.

Гарри на мгновение потерял дар речи. Его младший сын говорил в точности как один его очень давний знакомый, погибший больше двадцати лет назад. От укуса змеи…

— А ещё он по ночам готовит свои варева! — наябедничал Джеймс.

— Замолчи лучше, Сириус…

— Меня зовут Джеймс, Северус! — передразнил его брат.

Гарри несколько удивлённо взглянул на сыновей.

— Почему вы зовёте друг друга вторыми именами?..

— Папа, ну это же очень просто, — рассудительно сказал Альбус и достал из кармана куртки фотографию: — Смотри: вот наш дедушка, а вот твой крёстный. Ну и на кого больше похож мой драгоценный братец? На крёстного. Да и вообще, имя Сириус ему больше подходит. Такое же вычурное, как он сам!

— Маленький поганец, — прошипел Джеймс.

Альбус победоносно усмехнулся:

— Ну не всё же тебе быть правым, драгоценный братец!

— Змея ты, Северус. Не зря аспид — символ твоего факультета.

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного своего сына на другого. Эта перепалка напомнила ему кое-что из его старого школьного прошлого. Вот только те двое после такого диалога вряд ли рассмеялись бы и обнялись, как эти два подростка. И вряд ли побежали бы вместе лепить снеговика. Да-а-а… после такого, пожалуй, и в переселение душ поверишь. Не зря Гермиона говорит, что магия имен — страшная штука…


End file.
